


Behind the raised eyebrow

by Dats_der_bunny



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: And general headcanons about sleeping, Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dats_der_bunny/pseuds/Dats_der_bunny
Summary: I've been thinking a lot about a relationship where one is hypersensitive and touch-averse, and the other is sensory-seeking and craving deep pressure. No prizes for guessing which is which here. Might start a mini-series for my assorted headcanons on the subject, but here's a very fluffy sleepy double drabble for now.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Behind the raised eyebrow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just sidling back onto AO3 like Nobby Nobbs. Will probably run away like Rincewind again.
> 
> Low on spoons these days, praying to Anoia that there are some spare ones rattling around at the bottom of the drawer.
> 
> Many thanks as ever to @braiwen_s for listening to my rambles and reading all the little snippets :)

When he’d been poisoned, Vetinari had just slept in whatever position Vimes or the servants had happened to leave him in most recently. Vimes had never given much thought to it before, but he’d always half-suspected that Vetinari would normally sleep on his back with his arms crossed over his chest.

But throughout the night, Vetinari would quite gradually draw his knees up towards his chest, folding his long legs so that by the morning,[1] the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork was curled into a ball. It was one of the most endearing things Vimes had ever seen. There _was_ a human being behind the raised eyebrow and steepled fingers; and a rather sweet one at that.

A couple of times, he’d come close to teasing Vetinari about it just a little, but he’d always stopped himself. If he teased him, Vimes reasoned, Vetinari might stop doing it altogether. Besides, Vetinari hadn’t so much as raised an eyebrow at Sam’s pillows.

Vimes shifted closer and tentatively wrapped an arm around Vetinari’s waist. He waited a couple of seconds for any protest at the touch, before allowing himself to relax.

[1] If you could call the time he woke up “the morning”


End file.
